


Ужин на двоих (Dinner For Two)

by Anonymous



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Banlieue 13 Ultimatum, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычно Лейто является без предупреждения. Он просто возникает в застеклённом проёме окна — дверьми он пользуется не чаще, чем телефоном. Сперва Дамьен пытается с ним об этом спорить — хотя точнее было бы сказать не «спорить», а «ругаться», и не «с ним», а «на него», потому что Лейто ему ничего не отвечает. Просто смотрит с усмешкой, прячущейся в уголках рта, а в следующий раз снова стучится в окно. В конце концов, Дамьену надоедают эти односторонние споры, и он, плюнув на всё, привыкает оставлять дверь на балкон открытой. Вряд ли, рассуждает он, в Париже найдётся много жуликов, достаточно безумных, чтобы забираться в квартиру полицейского через незакрытое окно на шестом этаже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужин на двоих (Dinner For Two)

Обычно Лейто является без предупреждения. Он просто возникает в застеклённом проёме окна — дверьми он пользуется не чаще, чем телефоном. Сперва Дамьен пытается с ним об этом спорить — хотя точнее было бы сказать не «спорить», а «ругаться», и не «с ним», а «на него», потому что Лейто ему ничего не отвечает. Просто смотрит с усмешкой, прячущейся в уголках рта, а в следующий раз снова стучится в окно. В конце концов, Дамьену надоедают эти односторонние споры, и он, плюнув на всё, привыкает оставлять дверь на балкон открытой. Вряд ли, рассуждает он, в Париже найдётся много жуликов, достаточно безумных, чтобы забираться в квартиру полицейского через незакрытое окно на шестом этаже.

Как именно Лейто выбирает время для своих визитов, Дамьен тоже не знает, но между его появлениями редко проходит больше недели. Поначалу Дамьен и сам навещал быстро ставшую знакомой высотку в Тринадцатом районе, но постепенно, по взаимному молчаливому уговору, стал появляться там всё реже и реже. В Тринадцатом районе не жалуют полицейских и тех, кто с ними якшается. Даже история с Крюгером и бомбой несильно помогала делу — память у людей короткая, а предрассудки, наоборот, сильны. Насущные заботы волновали жителей больше, чем чужие прошлые заслуги; и когда безразличные взгляды в спину сменились подозрительными, Дамьен понял, что не стоит больше приходить. За себя он не боялся, да и за Лейто не слишком — уж он-то умеет за себя постоять — но усложнять ему жизнь без нужды не хотелось. Тем более зная, что никакая стена всё равно не способна Лейто удержать.

На этот раз Лейто входит в гостиную с балкона в тот самый момент, когда Дамьен откидывается на спинку дивана и делает глоток из горлышка тёмной бутылки. Пиво, разумеется, безалкогольное, удивительно мерзкое на вкус. Впрочем, Дамьен не любит никакое, но изредка всё же пьёт — после особенно дурацкого дня гадкое пойло приносит какое-то извращённое удовольствие. По крайней мере, эту неприятность он выбрал для себя сам и сам же может её в любой момент прекратить. В такие дни, как сегодня, эта мысль утешает.

На самом деле, сказать, что Дамьен любит свою работу — значит ничего не сказать. Он не мыслит себе жизни без работы, и большую часть времени она приносит ему удовольствие: даже когда приходится месяцами драить машину надутого наркоторговца или служить ему мальчиком на посылках, он помнит о цели, и мысль о том, каким будет лицо «босса», когда придёт время ареста и тот поймёт, кто его сдал, отзывается улыбкой мрачного удовлетворения у него на губах. Он, в общем-то, не имеет ничего против написания отчётов: бумажная работа — это не его, но он понимает, почему она необходима. И только в судах он предпочёл бы никогда не бывать — там он слишком ясно вспоминает, что для торжества закона поймать преступника недостаточно. Сегодня, когда он вышел из зала заседаний, шеф похлопал его по плечу и сочувственно заметил: «Вы сделали всё, что могли, Томасо. Большее — не в нашей власти». Дамьен знает, что майор прав; свою работу он сделал, а остальное зависит уже не от него — и всё же, всё же... На фоне этой мысли блекнет даже горечь паршивого безалкогольного пива.

Из-за сегодняшнего суда в квартире царит полный разгром. В своей повседневной жизни Дамьен аккуратен и не любит беспорядок, но из-за операции, которая сейчас у них в разработке, он и так бывает дома слишком редко, а накануне весь вечер пришлось потратить на подготовку к даче показаний. Добрую часть ночи он провёл, изучая сводный групповой отчёт и напутствия прокурора (тот передал их через шефа, отчаявшись застать Дамьена на месте) и перечитывая собственные заметки по делу. Теперь вокруг валяются коробки из-под пиццы, грязные тарелки и пустые кружки с ободками высохшего кофе и чая на дне. Некоторые из них, вспоминает теперь Дамьен, остались ещё с прошлого визита Лейто пять дней назад — он и сам с тех пор возвращался домой от силы два раза.

Лейто на секунду останавливается у окна и босиком проходит в комнату. Кроссовки с носками он оставляет у стены. Вначале это тоже служило камнем преткновения: Дамьен привык к тому, что гости снимают обувь. В прихожей. Если гость приходит через окно, это, конечно, всё усложняет, но даже это не повод ходить по комнатам в кроссовках. Лейто тогда с серьёзным видом ответил, что в Тринадцатом районе иногда даже секунды, необходимые, чтобы обуться, могут стоить жизни или здоровья, на что Дамьен возразил, что сейчас они не в Тринадцатом районе, а если не воровать кокаин у наркоторговцев, то и там, возможно, будет не так опасно. На это Лейто только хмыкнул, но с тех пор, когда он приходит к Дамьену, его обувь остаётся у стены, и Дамьен засчитывает себе эту маленькую победу.

— Привет, — говорит Лейто. Он останавливается снова, у подлокотника дивана, и Дамьен может видеть его, не повернув головы, на самом краю периферийного зрения. — Тяжёлый день на работе?

Дамьен ворчит что-то неразборчивое. Лейто не ждёт от него ответа — он не ждёт ответа на половину своих замечаний мимоходом, позволяя Дамьену самому решать, что это: честный вопрос или тщательно завуалированная шпилька. Он просто оценивает обстановку, а потом всё также молча разворачивается и уходит в кухню.

Через несколько секунд из кухни доносится шум воды, щёлканье конфорки, снова шумит вода. Лейто возвращается и начинает собирать разбросанный по кофейному столику мусор, составляет вместе тарелки и кружки, строя из них опасно балансирующую башню. Дамьен приподнимает голову со спинки дивана, наблюдая за ним.

— Решил поиграть в домохозяйку?

Лейто пропускает вопрос мимо ушей. Удовлетворившись результатом уборки, он подхватывает посуду и коробки от пиццы и удаляется со своей ношей на кухню. Вместе с ним исчезает и едва початое пиво Дамьена, по поводу чего тот испытывает уже привычную смесь раздражения и благодарности. На кухне мерно шумит вода, и через несколько минут Дамьен не выдерживает, встаёт и следует за Лейто.

Лейто, очевидно, чувствует себя совершенно комфортно, хозяйничая на чужой кухне. Посуда уже отправлена в посудомойку, мусор — в мешок, а на столе сохнут овощи, найденные где-то в недрах холодильника. Из нижней камеры Лейто извлекает пару замороженных стейков, и, пока они обжариваются, скворча в масле, принимается разделывать помидоры, кабачки, сладкий перец, лук и сельдерей. Дамьен делает движение, чтобы помочь ему, но Лейто плечом оттесняет его от стола, и Дамьен отступает, усаживаясь на табурет. Лейто не обращает на него внимания, только время от времени бросает в его сторону короткие взгляды из-под ресниц, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

Дамьен наблюдает, как он режет овощи, поочерёдно отправляет их на сковороду, сосредоточенно перемешивает, не позволяя пригореть. Движения, как всегда, точные, чёткие, ни единого лишнего жеста. Лейто всегда ясно представляет себе цель и следует к ней кратчайшим путём, даже если цель — всего лишь стейк с овощами. Эта мысль и вызвавшая её картина вдруг умиротворяют Дамьена, прогоняют злость и досаду, скопившиеся за время, проведённое в суде, и он, наконец, может выкинуть сегодняшний день из головы.

Он встаёт и подходит к Лейто, а потом обнимает, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, и целует в шею.  Взъёрошенные волосы щекочут лоб, и он ловит скрытную улыбку Лейто, когда тот чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Дамьена. Дамьен глубоко и шумно вздыхает, а Лейто переносит часть веса назад и теперь опирается спиной на Дамьена, но так и не оборачивается к нему. Поверх его плеча Дамьен смотрит, как он подносит деревянную ложку ко рту, пробуя, что получилось, удовлетворённо кивает, прикручивает конфорку и выставляет таймер. Только после этого он разворачивается в кольце рук Дамьена и смотрит с привычной насмешливой искоркой, пляшущей в глубине глаз.

— У нас есть полчаса, — информирует он, и Дамьен фыркает.

— А подождать с ужином было нельзя.

— Я проголодался.

— Тогда со всем остальным.

— Не настолько.

Дамьен щурится.

— Значит, ни минуты даром... Не волнуйся, получаса нам хватит.

— Говори за себя. — Карие глаза смеются уже в открытую. — Но для начала... пожалуй.

Дамьен усмехается и выразительно бросает взгляд на часы.

— Двадцать девять минут, — сообщает он. — Теряешь время.

***

Целоваться они начинают ещё в кухне, сначала медленно, как будто проверяя друг друга, потом всё жарче, всё горячей. Дамьен расцепляет сомкнутые в замок руки на пояснице Лейто, одна ладонь проникает под извечную чёрную майку — гардероб Лейто не отличается разнообразием, — другая спускается ниже, собственнически сжимая ягодицу. Лейто отвечает ему тем, что легонько прикусывает за губу и тянет к себе за бёдра. Дамьен чувствует, как он смеётся. Всё это пока только игра, прелюдия к прелюдии.

В спальню они перебираются довольно быстро. Не то чтобы постель в квартире Дамьена — единственное пригодное для секса место (проверено опытным путём), но самое удобное, пожалуй (аналогично). Для акробатических трюков гораздо больше подходит квартира Лейто, тем более что тамошняя древняя и потому страшно скрипучая кровать вообще мало к чему располагает.

Раздеваются каждый сам — так быстрее, а нетерпение уже крутит внутренности узлом. Пять дней — это долго, а скоро стартует очередная операция, и Дамьен не сможет появляться дома или видеться с людьми из своей нормальной жизни несколько недель. В прошлый раз он сказал об этом и знает, что Лейто запомнил.

Военная выучка играет на руку Дамьену: он скидывает свою одежду первым и успевает полюбоваться на Лейто в одном чёрном спортивном белье. Эластичная ткань обрисовывает каждую рельефную линию как резец, но оставляет простор для фантазии. Любоваться, впрочем, приходится недолго: Лейто избавляется от последнего интригующего предмета одежды и притягивает Дамьена к себе, целуя. Ощущения острее — оба теперь раздеты, кожа к коже, и член Дамьена трётся о член Лейто. Температура в комнате подскакивает разом градусов на двадцать.

Дышать становится трудно. Первым поцелуй разрывает Лейто, и Дамьен пользуется этим, чтобы мазнуть губами ему по скуле (её уже несколько месяцев украшает свежий шрам, насчёт происхождения которого Лейто отшучивается, но толком ничего не говорит), а потом прижаться ртом к шее, там, где она переходит в плечо. Лейто откидывает голову назад, раскрытыми ладонями проводит вдоль спины Дамьена — а потом вдруг ставит подсечку, и Дамьен летит спиной на кровать. Он захвачен этим почти врасплох, но успевает сжать пальцы у Лейто на запястье и рывком увлечь его следом. Лейто приземляется на бок рядом — Дамьен успевает откатиться, а потом, обратным движением толкает его в плечи, заставляя упасть на спину, и оказывается сверху, упираясь руками в постель по обе стороны от его лица.

Секунду они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Лейто не пытается его сбросить, и тогда Дамьен наклоняется к нему, медленно, накрывает его рот своим и целует: требовательно, глубоко, почти властно, — как будто в знак подтверждения своей победы. Это ещё одна игра, как и использование боевых приёмов в постели; им слишком нравится дразнить друг друга. Это делает то, что происходит между ними, непохожим на всё, знакомое Дамьену раньше. Со своими женщинами он всегда нежен, почти осторожен, а немногочисленные мужчины, которых он приводил в свою постель, обычно безоговорочно признавали в нём альфу, и действовать приходилось соответственно. Лейто намерен покоряться ему в постели не больше, чем в жизни, и Дамьену нравится раз за разом проверять, кто теперь окажется сильнее. Нравится тем больше, что оба знают, это не всерьёз и за пределами игры ровным счётом ничего не значит.

Дамьен опускается с вытянутых рук на локти, вытягивается вдоль его тела, их члены вновь оказываются зажаты между ними, и Дамьен раскачивается на руках, влажная от пота кожа скользит по коже. Он чувствует пальцы и ладони Лейто, они то гладят его по пояснице, то стискивают плечи, то массируют ягодицы. Дамьен целует его: губы, скулы, подбородок, шея, горло. Глухо стонет. Снова приподнимается на руках, целует вздрагивающий кадык и начинает прокладывать свой путь ниже, по плечам и груди, языком вычерчивая рисунки татуировок, к твёрдым кубикам пресса и дальше, к завиткам жёстких чёрных волос.

Он обхватывает основание члена Лейто рукой, проводит губами над самой головкой, так, чтобы тёплое дыхание коснулось кожи, и Лейто не выдерживает, стонет — терпение не главная среди его добродетелей, и Дамьену это известно. Иногда он поддаётся искушению подразнить Лейто подольше, но сейчас это не входит в его планы. Он медленно облизывает губы, точно зная, что Лейто напряжённо следит за ним из-под ресниц, и в этот момент ему в голову приходит идея. Он разжимает ладонь, быстро откатывается на другую половину кровати и тянется к ночному столику. Там, в нижней части, он когда-то установил мини-бар с холодильником, вроде тех, которые ставят в отелях, и держит там бутылки с питьевой водой. Запас давно не пополнялся, но бутылка-другая должны ещё вроде быть. Боковым зрением он видит, что Лейто открыл глаза и наблюдает за ним вопросительным взглядом, в котором озадаченность граничит с обидой и возмущением. Дамьен ему ухмыляется, набирает в рот немного воды — и обхватывает губами головку. Мелькает мысль, что кусочек льда был бы удобней — но льда под рукой нет, к тому же, и вода превосходно срабатывает. Холодная жидкость соприкасается с разгорячённой кожей, и Лейто резко втягивает воздух. Дамьен вполне доволен таким результатом; когда вода согревается настолько, что перестаёт холодить, он проглатывает её, и к сладковатому вкусу воды примешивается солоновато-терпкий вкус кожи.

Номер с водой он решает не повторять: эффект неожиданности — не последнее дело, да и с играми, пожалуй, пора завязывать. Поэтому он опять берёт губами головку, но не заглатывает, а лишь обводит по краю венчика кончиком языка. Потом выпускает снова, спускаясь вниз по напрягшейся вене, осторожно прихватывает губами мошонку. Одной рукой он придерживает яички, пока вылизывает их, другой ласкает: низ живота, промежность, внутренняя поверхность бёдер, — дотягиваясь, играет с сосками. Он чутко ловит каждый отклик: дрожь мышц, сорвавшееся на миг дыхание, непроизвольное движение пальцев, сминающих простыню. Когда он поднимает голову, Лейто тяжело дышит, крылья носа раздуваются и трепещут, а взгляд мутный, как если бы он был пьян. Дамьен и себя чувствует почти пьяным. Напряжённый член пульсирует, требуя разрядки, и он окончательно отпускает тормоза. Он дрочит себе одной рукой, а другой придерживает член Лейто и сосёт его, глубоко и сильно. Ладонь Лейто опускается ему на затылок, царапая огрубелой кожей мозолей, задаёт ритм, направляет, удерживает, и всё плывёт, наливается цветом, взрывается, и не остаётся ничего, кроме этих трёх ощущений: шершавая ладонь, член во рту и собственная рука на собственном члене. Мир триангулировал, сжался до трёх опорных точек, и в нём ничего больше нет.

Лейто кончает первым, выгибаясь всем телом, вытягиваясь в струну, падает, задыхаясь, и тут же нащупывает плечо Дамьена, тянет его за руку на себя, прижимается ртом к его рту, языком раздвигая губы, его пальцы сплетаются с пальцами Дамьена на члене — и Дамьена тоже с головой накрывает волна.

Когда он выныривает из своего короткого и яркого забытья, Лейто уже успевает немного отдышаться и смотрит на него из-под прикрытых век с отблеском привычной насмешки. Дамьен улыбается, подвигается вверх и ближе, снова закрывая глаза. Они целуются — легко, почти невесомо, обмен дыханием больше, чем поцелуй. На коже тянущей коркой застывают липкие пятна, и Лейто, ничтоже сумняшеся, оттирает их, смочив край простыни питьевой водой. Дамьену слишком хорошо сейчас, чтобы возражать; к тому же, это бельё и так уже пора отправить в стирку. Они просто лежат рядом, медленно приходя в себя, и кажется, что так можно было бы провести вечность.

Из кухни доносится электронный сигнал. Ну, разумеется. Таймер.

— Как вовремя, — бурчит Дамьен куда-то в подушку рядом с плечом Лейто и опирается на руку, чтобы встать, но Лейто удерживает его за запястье.

— Ничего. — Лейто тоже не изъявляет никакого намерения двигаться с места. Это один из тех редких случаев, когда, Дамьен знает, он абсолютно расслаблен. — Там ещё есть десять минут в запасе.


End file.
